Wake Me Up, Before You Go Go
by MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo are explorers. They venture far and wide, in search of discovery. Nothing can quench their insatiable need for adventure. And on the plus side, Sorey managed to catch a Charizard.


Wake Me Up, Before You Go Go

 **Notes:**

Welcome to anyone bored enough to read this. This is my third work here, and I hope you find some kind of satisfaction or amusement from it. I ADORE Sormik, and Pokemon Go seemed like a fun combination.

I hope I do these two archaeology nerds justice. Have fun.

* * *

Mikleo is slumbering after a long day of minimum wage working, tucked up in his second-hand double mattress and soap scented covers. His arms are clenched around a large pillow (serving as a substitute) and he feels content and warm and _very_ eager to keep his rest undisturbed.

Unfortunately, Sorey has a different idea.

He's roused by a jostling. His shoulder has been seized, and he's being shaken roughly.

Immediately his eyes snap open, and he prepares to lunge on the daring intruder. He may have been small and slender, but he could pack a punch and he was wicked fast. He could reach a kitchen knife before this imbecilic trespasser could even begin to compose themselves, and he could defend his domain fiercely.

He intends to do so, but when his sleep crusted eyes properly focus, he sees a familiar face, beaming and sunny despite the late hour.

Mikleo narrows his surprised eyes into a vehement glare, and he bats at Sorey's hands rather weakly. "What are you _doing_?" He demanded, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He fumbles for the lamp, and the yellow light illuminates the shabby room. Sorey is before him, still dressed in his work attire, and exuding such excitement that Mikleo momentarily softens. After all these years, he still finds Sorey's ability to remain positive positively endearing. Then, the sentiment fades when he feels the warm pillow beneath him and his body aches with tiredness. "I swear to God, if this is about some puppy you found-"

And Sorey pouts, like _he's_ the one who's being inconvenienced. "Just for the record, I think you're being completely unreasonable about getting a dog. There are so many strays-"

"If our landlord finds out we'll be evicted." Mikleo interjected curtly, causing the other male to slump in mopey defeat. "I don't want to be kicked out when we've finally caught up on rent."

"We could always find a new place, Alisha's place allows pets-"

"Alisha lives in a ridiculously expensive apartment complex her aunt pays for. We couldn't possibly afford to pay rent each month. You know that."

"Yeah, but-"

Mikleo sighs, cutting Sorey short. His temples are beginning to throb. "We're barely scraping by at the moment, Sorey. We're _**not**_ looking for a new place."

This time, Sorey heaved a sigh. It was considerably lighter than Mikleo's. "Yes, dear." He intoned in a practiced fashion. It only served to make Mikleo bristle.

'Dear' was different to his other terms of endearment. It sounded more like an exasperated nickname a husband gave to their finicky wife. That, and Edna had come up with it. She always cajoled Sorey to use it whenever Mikleo got a little serious. It had become a joke.

Mikleo was not in the mood for jokes. All he wanted was a restful night sleep before he had to face another soul-sucking day. Working part-time at an aquarium may have been fun, but his second-job playing lifeguard for a bunch of snotty nosed children wasn't something he particularly relished. But hey, it paid the bills, and he and Sorey could continue living together away from the watchful presence of their substitute grandpa.

Because yeah, the old man may have raised them lovingly and generously paid for most of their schooling (college years included) but they wanted to strike out on their own, show their gramps they were mature adults who could handle the real world.

Well, Mikleo was. Sorey still couldn't work a washing machine. The last time he attempted doing their washing at the laundromat, he'd used too much powder and caused a large overflow. Needless to say, he wasn't welcome there anymore. His reaction to laugh at the mess he caused hadn't impressed the owner and she'd banished him in screeches.

And the kitchen? Mikleo may have lacked the talent of baking, but Sorey couldn't touch any kind of food without disastrous consequences. His concoctions were toxic, and usually resulted in food poisoning. Yet, he'd always been so proud with his cooking. Mikleo hadn't the heart to tell him how the food tasted rancid. He'd had to wait until Rose sampled the food and told him (in that brutally honest way of hers) that it tasted like 'horseshit' and that Sorey was 'deluded' for thinking it was fit for human consumption.

"Don't call me that." Mikleo settled for. "Now, can you answer my question?"

"What question?"

Now, Sorey was an intelligent boy. He was a close second to Mikleo in all of their classes, and was like an encyclopaedia with archaeology terms. However, he often blanked whenever Mikleo demanded something of him.

"What are you doing?" Mikleo repeated flatly, praying for patience. "I'm asking since you woke me up at," He glanced at his phone screen, and grimaced. "Three AM in the morning."

"Oh," Sorey appeared sheepish now. "Sorry. I forgot you had a busy day."

"Busy was an understatement."

Working in an aquarium may have been fun and rewarding (and the amazing proximity to sea creatures was a definite perk) but it was also trying. Today he'd had to disperse an argument between two parents (over the largest viewing window), dismiss a protester who was angry about their animals (despite the majority of them being rescue animals) and slopped his bucket of fish down his front, making him smell of dead fish for the remainder of the day. Not to mention the gigantic essay he'd had to complete when he came home. He'd barely spoken to Sorey at all that afternoon, focused and snappy. He'd been relieved when the other male had tottered off to work all energetic.

Then, because he wasn't impolite, he followed his statement with a question. "How was your night? Edna insult anyone again?"

Sorey's grin morphed into a slight smirk. "She didn't come by tonight. Something about an exam she's ceaselessly cramming for. I'm sure she's saving her best barbs for you. _Meebo_."

Mikleo shot him a look, and Sorey raised his hands defenselessly.

"Laila was there though. She kept complaining about the music being too loud. She tried to order tea from the bar. And she refused to dance because she was doing _origami_."

Mikleo smiled wryly at this. He wasn't much of a party animal, but Laila was even less so. She was a sweet, peaceful spirit, and her manner of dancing wasn't suited to the nightclub scene. She was…more graceful than sexy shaking and hip gyrating. Both of which Sorey was rather talented at. Mikleo had sampled the actions first hand, felt the other male's hard member pressed against his backside more than once. This usually happened when he was bullied into going out with his peers. ("You never spend time with anyone other than Sorey.") They'd say dismally. ("And those other friends.")

Well, Mikleo had no time for fallacies or shallow friendships. He didn't need more friends. He had enough, and he quite liked them, thank you very much. Even Edna, who continuously 'roasted' him during their interactions.

"Any guys try to make a move on our lovely lady?" Mikleo questioned dryly.

"No. I think the regular patrons learnt their lesson last time. Trust Laila to turn origami papers into a weapon of mass destruction."

Mikleo gave a small laugh at this. He would forever remember that scene. Laila, eyes surprisingly fiery as she assaulted a group of crass, pushy men. It had been amusing, since Laila had the capability to take down every single one of those males.

"Rose was there, as well. Chugging down whiskey, as usual. Dezel was there looking out for her. So I didn't feel the need to stick around until they throw her out."

Rose held her liquor better than anyone in their group. The men included.

"And Alisha?"

"Busy with something, apparently."

Mikleo sat up further, making his eyelevel somewhat balanced to Sorey's. What cruel god had decided to make Sorey taller than him? The difference had only grown more obvious in their years of adolescence.

He felt more awake after the drivel of conversation, and lenient enough to momentarily forgive Sorey for his rudeness. "So, what's the deal? Why am I still awake? If you really wanted to talk, you could have at least waited a few more hours. I don't have anything else to do today."

And Sorey's grin grows, until he's the beaming sun shining on a restless ocean. "It couldn't wait." He told sincerely. "This is an urgent matter."

Yet, Mikleo felt no true sense of urgency. If Sorey was speaking of an emergency, he wouldn't be smiling. It was probably something stupid. Hopefully not as stupid as a puppy. Mikleo wasn't a fan of dogs. He'd been bitten as a child, and their resounding bark made him wince to this day. The only pet they'd had growing up was a fish, and if not for Mikleo's diligence, good ole' Goldie would have been belly up within a week. The goldfish had lived a good life, even if Sorey had selected a stereotypical name.

"Urgent enough to wake up your irritated boyfriend?"

"Urgent enough to speak with you in any state, sweetheart."

"If you call me one more pet name I'm going to vomit. And you can clean it up."

Sorey scratched his cheek. The same place his feather earrings would usually be hanging, if he had not replaced them with orange studs for work. "Come on, babe…"

Mikleo forced a retching sound from his throat, and Sorey hurried to amend himself.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop! Sheesh, Mikleo. You can be so-"

"Stubborn?" Mikleo finished flatly. "Something I inherited from my headstrong best friend."

And Sorey lunged forward, capturing Mikleo's lips in a clumsy (albeit very hot) kiss.

Despite being taken-aback, Mikleo returned the kiss wholeheartedly, arching up and wrapping his sinewy arms around Sorey's neck. His lips were warm, and when his tongue probed at Mikleo's closed ones, he opened them willingly and moaned. That tongue was incredibly experienced, and had explored every cavern of Mikleo's mouth.

When they separated (much too soon for Mikleo's liking), he hummed in light pleasure. "You taste like vodka."

Sorey chuckled sheepishly. "Someone may have shouted me a drink…"

Mikleo nestled into Sorey's neck. "I hope you ate beforehand…"

"A lovely little sandwich made by my beautiful bae."

Mikleo doesn't retch this time. Instead, he tugged on the other's hair harshly in reprimand.

"Hair-pulling already? You want it rough tonight?"

" _This morning._ " Mikleo corrected testily. "You are pushing your luck, Sorey."

"Morning Mikleo is grumpy. But I have something that will cheer you up."

"If you think I'm sucking you off right now-"

Another chuckle. A warm sound that's pleasant to the ears. "I didn't wake you up for sex. I woke you up so that you could finally catch a Lapras."

Unbidden (yet not unwanted) a smile spread across Mikleo's face, and he pushed back from Sorey. "Seriously?" He sought affirmation, desperately hoping Sorey wasn't getting revenge for his foul attitude. He'd been looking for one of those bastards for weeks. He'd caught a plethora of other Pokémon's, yet the illusive Lapras evaded him. He'd managed to amass all of the other water type Pokémon's, but it wasn't enough. He wanted a Lapras. Ever since he'd started playing the Nintendo games, it had become his favourite, just above Blastoise.

He had many fond memories battling his Pokémon against Sorey's. They'd sit for a couple of hours (after pouring over copious archelogy books and journalistic texts) and enjoy a break in the virtual world. Much to the teasing of their friends.

It was only natural they anticipated the app's release. ( _Okay_ , so maybe they remained sleepless until its official release in their country, but Mikleo wanted to stress that that was _completely_ normal and not at _all_ obsessive. They were just searching souls in search of virtual adventure to go alongside their _real_ adventures) and…taking over kid's gyms was really fun. He and Sorey had taken over nearly all of the gyms in their area. As _Team Mystic_ and _Team Instinct_ respectively.

Sorey had a high level Charizard he was _**oh so proud of**_ , and Mikleo couldn't wait to boast about the Lapras. They may have been (kind of) adults now, but that didn't mean they had lost their competitive spirit. It was still alive and thriving, and extended to many areas of their lives.

"Yep." Sorey confirmed chirpily. "Someone's put a lure on the dinosaur museum downtown. Saw it on my walk home. I caught a Rattata."

"You have like fifty of those." Mikleo reminded.

"I'm trying to build an army."

Mikleo rolled his eyes, deciding not to question Sorey's deluded motivations. "And how many stumbling zombies were hanging around with their heads buried in their phones?"

"Are you willing to be one more?"

Mikleo paused, contemplative. Was getting out of his comfortable bed and braving the cool outside world worth catching a fictional creature that held no relevance to his real life?

" _ **Fuck yes.**_ " Mikleo said determinedly, leaning down to scoop up the clothes he had lazily discarded prior to retiring to bed. Usually he put them in the laundry basket, but he had been too exhausted to bother. Now though, he felt very much awake. "Are you positively sure it was a Lapras?" He asked, yanking on a pair of casual jeans.

Sorey watched him appreciatively, eyes lingering on Mikleo's slender figure. His unblemished, pale skin gleamed in the soft light, and his mop of bed hair looked adorable. It made Sorey want to forego Pokémon hunting and have sex instead.

So when Mikleo leaned over to lace his shoes, Sorey smacked him on the ass cheekily.

Mikleo continued wordlessly, but when he straightened, he punched Sorey in the arm with enough force to make the other male wince. "Do that again and I'll bludgeon you with my archaeology glossary." He threatened.

Sorey rubbed his forearm with a grimace. "Please don't. That thing weighs a ton."

Mikleo nodded his head in satisfaction, pulling on a shirt and slipping into one of Sorey's hooded jackets. They were extremely comfortable, even if the sleeves slipped past his wrists and needed to be rolled up. Once his appearance was near passable (by his cleanly standards) he turned to Sorey with a slight smile. "You ready?"

Sorey extended his hand, and Mikleo immediately performed the hand trick they'd created as kids. When they'd finished, smiling together, Sorey snuck a kiss on his cheek. Another habit they'd developed. Although it had begun in their early teens opposed to childhood…

"Yeah. Let's go catch that sucker!"

* * *

They didn't own a car. Or any other form of transportation.

It was good for their adventurous spirit (and their fitness) but not very convenient for the cold. So they trudged forward, pressed together to keep warm (Sorey's arm settled familiarly around Mikleo's waist) and debated the pros and cons of aerial reconnaissance versus ground reconnaissance. Generally, they would prefer to work on ground. This was unsurprising, considering how much they liked exploring.

"Are we going to see Gramps tomorrow?" Sorey asked, when their conversation fell into a lapse. It was a tradition to see the old man once a week. Usually on a Sunday. He was getting on in years, and the two boys sometimes grew concerned about how his senior age was impacting his daily life.

"And have him stare disapprovingly at our haggard states and offer us more money?" Mikleo said, sharply rhetoric. "You know we can't go there when we look anything other than well-fed and well-rested."

"Fine. Monday then." Sorey replied promptly. "We aren't abandoning Gramps because of your pride, Mikleo. It's okay to look anything other than perfect."

"We aren't _abandoning_. We're postponing. Besides, it's different for you. You're not the one who's been branded 'sensitive'." It was a bitter remark. Mikleo was well aware of how much Sorey had outgrown him, and it irked him that Sorey still held overprotective inclinations despite the obvious fact that Mikleo could _**take care of himself.**_

He was fast, and proficient in evading attacks, and he could outsmart nearly anyone. Those were characteristics that made him durable enough to survive unaided. That, and he knew how to save money and not squander it on impulsive purchases like Sorey. If anything, he was the superior one in their relationship. He had common sense.

Sorey squeezed his waist consolingly. "That was one time, Mikleo. You need to relax."

"Pray tell, how I can relax?"

"Hmmm…" Sorey hummed contemplatively, tracing small patterns on Mikleo's waist thoughtlessly. "You and me." He started, voice lowered seductively. "On the bed…"

"Go on."

"Eating…"

"Eating what?"

"Something delicious, with an intoxicating scent…"

"Yeah?"

"I lick it, you moan…"

"Does it taste good?"

"Very good, indeed."

"Temperature?"

"Ice cold. Refreshing."

"Do you really love my ice cream that much?"

"Hell yes. It's so _creamy_ …"

"Hence its name."

Sorey nudged him companionably. "You and I on the bed, eating your delicious homemade ice cream, binge watching a marathon of Archaeology documentaries."

"Netflix and chill _literally_." Mikleo laughed softly. "Greek or Egyptian?"

"I do love some Egyptian remains."

"Their inscriptions are cool as well."

"Hieroglyphics are amazing."

"We should totally go there."

"I agree. When we have the cash, that is."

"On our honeymoon. Then we'll keep exploring."

"Honeymoon?"

"Yeah. We're gonna get married, right?"

Mikleo rolled his eyes. "Sure, Sorey."

"Imagine all the Pokémon's we can find."

"Speaking of Pokémon's…" Mikleo murmured, covertly nodding in the direction of a walking youth who had his eyes glued to his phone. He almost tripped on some loose leaves, and Sorey started, preparing to help the other young man up. "Are you okay?" Mikleo asked kindly. Of course, the boy acted like he hadn't heard Mikleo. A common occurrence with him. People tended to act like he didn't exist.

Instead, the boy angled a stare at Sorey. He had dark circles under his eyes. No doubt the consequence of late-night Pokémon hunting. "I saw you walking not long ago." He rasped.

Sorey squinted, before grinning in recognition. "You were one of the guys I saw loitering around at the museum! Did you catch that Venonat?"

"Yes I did." The other said, and Mikleo stepped back somewhat at the intense look in his tired eyes. "Ran out of Pokeballs, though. It's fucking bullshit. One Pokestop in this area? I've been out and seen _hundreds_ all in the same place."

It wasn't like they lived in a reputable area, Mikleo was tempted to say. The main attraction was that prehistoric museum that had been in business for many years. It was a wonder it was still running, what with the interactively and modernity of all of the newer museums. Mikleo would think it wouldn't be capable of competing.

Yet, it still ran. Open from seven to three daily, excluding holidays, of course. And special occasions, like when the owner wanted to take a caravan road trip with his cat Fergal.

"Did anyone catch the Lapras?" Mikleo spoke up in askance. It would be a complete waste of time going, otherwise. He hadn't checked his phone yet. It was lacking charge and he didn't want it to die mid Pokémon catching.

As for Sorey, he was too busy fondling Mikleo to bother cradling his iPhone.

The stranger blinked, as if seeing Mikleo for the first time. He squinted, eyeing the other male curiously. "This your girlfriend, man?" He said bluntly, directing his gaze to Sorey. "She's cute, I'll give you that. Not much of a bust though. I like my women with bigger tits."

Sorey choked on his own saliva, and Mikleo flushed bright red. He'd heard comments like these all of his life. What, with his slender frame and pretty face, but they'd only increased in frequency ever since his hair had grown out more. After being hit on at the aquarium, he'd tried to cut the strands short, but Sorey had convinced him otherwise. Said the hair truly suited Mikleo and enhanced his 'beauty'.

He would definitely be reconsidering now. He'd hack that hair off with a knife, if he had to.

Sorey sensed that Mikleo was fuming, and decided to dissuade the conversation quickly. "Right." He said, smile twitching. "Well, I hope you meet her someday."

The stranger nodded gloomily. "Me too. I hope she'll re-enact that Pokémon porn video…"

Sorey's mouth popped open, and Mikleo's nose crinkled in disgust. The pair both liked Pokémon, but certainly not in _that_ regard.

"On that note, we should get going." Mikleo intoned curtly.

"Yeah. My bed's calling me." The stranger agreed. Then, in a manner that made Mikleo cringe, he gave a small wink. "Nice to meet you, cutie. If you had a fuller figure, I definitely would have bought you a drink."

 _From what, a vending machine?_

Mikleo held back that snarky remark. He didn't want this pervert hanging around. Best to disperse him quickly.

And with a wave, the other male was off, eyes on his phone once more.

Sorey waited until he had rounded the corner and was out of hearing distance to burst into hysterical laughter. He released Mikleo and bent at the knees, tears gathering around his eyes.

"Are you _weeping_ in _mirth_?" Mikleo frowned in dissatisfaction. "It isn't funny."

"No, it's _hilarious_." Sorey managed to wheeze from around his chuckles. "I can't _wait_ to tell the others about this, Edna will probably pee her pants-"

"And tease me mercilessly!"

"Edna does that anyway! This, this is _priceless_!"

Mikleo clenched his fists, barely withstanding from clobbering his boyfriend on the head.

"He thought you were a _girl_!"

"That has happened before."

"He called you _cutie_!"

"He could have called me worse." Mikleo had been called rather…raunchy things in the past. Perhaps he should start lifting weights, or try growing facial hair…

"And-and the Pokémon thing!" Sorey's laughter only increased here. "Hey, do you think he has a little costume for his future _girlfriend?_ I wonder if he'd want you to wear it, get you to squeak out Pokémon phrases. Ha-ha! When you were close, you could call out _'Meowth, that's_ _ **right!**_ _'_ That would definitely get his balls slapping! Hey, if we ever see him again, I'm gonna ask if his Pokeballs are blue! "

Mikleo listened to the babbling with waning patience, but did give a small smirk at the last comment. He may have been more serious than Sorey, but he was still a guy, and a guy could laugh at a poorly phrased blue-balls joke.

Until Sorey went too far at his expense.

"You always chose Squirtle in the Nintendo games, right? Do you think he'd make your cock squirt _le_?" At Mikleo's thoroughly unimpressed look, Sorey went on. "Get it? Squirt-elle!"

"If you need to explain your jokes that's an indication that they aren't funny. Dick jokes are far from the pinnacle of humour."

"They say sarcasm is the lowest form of humour but you have that down pact." Sorey retorted cheerily. "Come on, ice princess. Lighten up! You're about to catch a Lapras!"

"If the lure is still intact." Mikleo pointed out, and gestured at Sorey's pocket. "Check it out. It might have finished whilst we were dawdling like a couple of elderly people."

"I always told you I wanted us to grow old together."

Mikleo's cheeks turned pink again. Sorey and his idiotic sincerity. It was impossible to stay annoyed with him for long. "We will, if you don't put me in an early grave first."

"Aw. Touchy feely Mikleo makes an appearance!" Sorey jibed, pulling out his phone. He opened the dormant app, and beamed upon seeing the screen. "Still in place!" He informed. "And the Lapras's silhouette is still there!"

Mikleo contemplated teasing Sorey for identifying the Pokémon without any distinguishing features, but knew doing such a thing would be hypocritical, considering he could recite any one of them like he had a Pokedex installed in his brain.

Sorey straightened fully, and Mikleo leaned to see the screen.

"Indeed there is." Mikleo replied, not quite able to contain the excited twitch of his lips. "Let's increase our pace, shall we? I want this thing caught before dawn." Then, he set off a few paces ahead of Sorey, and kept his voice nonchalant as he spoke. "Oh, and if I catch this, we'll be doing other activities until dawn."

"You really want to cram this early in the morning? You're unbelievable."

"For the love of…" Mikleo grumbled, turning to glower at the standing male. "I was being sexy, you twit!"

Mikleo didn't attempt 'sexy' or 'seductive' often, but when he did it ended in either misunderstanding or pathetic failure. It was rather exasperating.

"Oh, sorry Mikleo. But you can't blame me. You study too much. And that's coming from _me_."

Despite Sorey's often vacant disposition, he was a very studious person. He never left work incomplete or late, and he received amazing marks in every subject he'd undertaken. He was extremely talented, as the boy was told frequently.

"Hey, you don't need to be sexy." Sorey reassured, sensing Mikleo's frustration. "You're sweet, and I think that's better." He regained pace with Mikleo, and elbowed him playfully. "Sweet-leo."

" _Girls_ are supposed to be sweet." Mikleo mumbled.

"Rose is a girl and she isn't sweet."

Mikleo cocked his head. "Point taken."

Rose may have been a lot of things (most of them good) but sweet wasn't her style.

And Sorey began chortling again, the lamplight playing on the handsome features of his tanned face. "Who knew Pokémon dirty talk would get you so hot and bothered?"

"It didn't!" Mikleo spluttered. "I was just-"

"We're here." Sorey interjected, and Mikleo stopped fuming to focus on the entrance to the aged museum. The giant fake statue loomed before them, visible only due to the lamplights surrounding the open area. Like Sorey had told, there were a few people dotted here and there, taking advantage of the lure. They looked as sleep deprived as the other male they had encountered, and barely acknowledged the new arrivals. "Truly tragic." Sorey whispered to Mikleo, as a male began nodding off on a bench. "They've lost themselves completely."

"Fuck yeah, I caught a Clefairy!" One croaked, blinking dry eyes.

"If anything, he ought to have caught a Drowsy. It would suit him better." Sorey said, in an amused tone that indicated how clever he thought he was for the pun.

But Mikleo paid him no mind, pulling out his iPhone and staring at the screen hopefully. A tentative smile spread on his face, and he did a small bounce when the Pokémon popped up next to the glorious lure, which had petals swirling invitingly. "Hello, beautiful…" He cooed.

"Are you trying to be sexy again? Because I think we established that _you're_ the beautiful one in this relationship."

Mikleo ground his teeth, and pointed a finger in the direction of another Pokémon obsessed individual. "That girl is near comatose. Go help her before she gets a concussion." The aforementioned female was nodding off against the base of the statue, lashes fluttering and mouth yawning.

Sorey squinted to get a better look, and gave an aggravated sigh. "That girl tried to get into the bar tonight. She's underage."

"And now she is exposing herself to potential burglary and or kidnapping by staying out in a sparsely populated area alone. She probably would have been better inside the bar."

"Tell that to my very domineering boss with temper issues and a tendency to fire insolent staff. We need the money, right? I do this for you."

Another sickly sincere compliment, another pathetic swoon from Mikleo.

Edna would have a field day with this.

"No," He whispered, sappily starry eyed. "You do this for us."

Sorey pecked Mikleo's cool cheek. "For us. And our little Pokémon habit. My data bill has gone up significantly since we started this."

"We can barely afford food, yet we squander our savings on fucking Pokémon." Mikleo said cynically.

"Jeez, Mikleo. You really do have a kink for Pokémon."

Mikleo rolled his eyes for the countless time, and shoved Sorey with as much force as his exhausted body could muster. "Go and help her. Call her parents. Or at least get her a taxi if you're too noble to rat her out. As long as she gets home safely."

"Sir yes sir!" Sorey chirruped, striding away jauntily to check on the female. He gave Mikleo a thumbs up for luck, and the other male focused completely on his phone.

He stepped closer to the statue, one careful, measured step at a time, and stilled when the Pokémon appeared. Brilliantly blue and _**oh soglorious**_ to Mikleo's adoring eyes. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he pressed down on the Lapras, and the tell-tale announcement music was heard blaring from the speakers. The virtual creature made its signature sound, and Mikleo unwittingly called to Sorey, his light voice echoing across the relative silence.  
"LAPRAS ENCOUNTERED!"

A moment later, he heard the shouted reply. "ENGAGED!?"

"I CONFIRM, LAPRAS ENGAGED!"

"COMBAT POWER!?"

"CP CURRENTLY UNKNOWN!"

"YOU GET THAT LAPRAS, BABE!"

Mikleo didn't spare time being embarrassed, and flicked the first Pokeball. Of course, his Pokémon capturing skills failed him, and it sailed past without contact. "FIRST PROJECTILE LOBBED! FAILED CONTACT!"

"REASSES STRATEGY BEFORE REENGAGING! AND TAKE A PICTURE FOR OUR ALBUM!"

Mikleo snapped three quick screenshots, and then sent another Pokeball at the Lapras. Another failure. "Get it together," Mikleo hissed to himself. He'd been searching for this Pokémon since the application had launched, and envied the Charizard Sorey had easily caught. A Charziard which Sorey had diligently maxed out and used to take over gyms.

He wanted _his_ favourite Pokémon to be as strong as Sorey's. It may have been juvenile, but they'd always had a sort of rivalry.

Mikleo was an accurate shot, so he knew he'd find success with his next ball, but then…

A hard body careened into his side, causing him to stumble forwards. A hand steadied him at his waist, and he resisted the urge to punch Sorey in his stupidly gorgeous face. Obviously, he'd managed to disperse the impulsive teen. "Awww, it's so cute!"

And Mikleo (not very articulately) cussed out the annoyance. "Go away, Sorey. I'm trying to catch this fucking Lapras."

"Again, with the fucking of Pokemon's."

"If this Lapras flees, you will be sleeping on your sister's couch for a month." Mikleo threatened, and felt pleased when Sorey's eyes widened, his lower lip extending into his unintentional puppy dog face. Sorey may have adored Rose, but she wasn't the most pleasant person to live with. They couldn't comprehend how Dezel even managed it.

Sorey squeezed Mikleo's waist in apology. "Sorry, sweetheart. I won't distract you from your Pokémon catching."

Another haughty roll of the eyes. "You already are."

Eager to change the subject, Sorey jabbed at the screen. The phone moved, and the Lapras flopped into a new position.

A hilarious one, according to Sorey's laughter. "Look! It's on the dinosaur's butt!"

"You mean it's on the tyrannosaurus's _sacral vertebra_." Mikleo corrected exasperatedly. "Honestly, Sorey. You're majoring in archaeology. At least speak like a competent student."

"Would that turn you on more than-"

Mikleo didn't need to hear the end of that sentence. "Quiet. You're distracting me."

Sorey sucked in a breath, and fell silent, watching the bright screen apprehensively. He gave a triumphant shout when Mikleo managed to (efficiently, since he was an expert at Pokémon hunting, after all) catch the Lapras inside a ball. Of course, it burst out before the third shake. "Give it some Razzberry." Sorey instructed.

"I can't. I'm all out. I used the last lot on that Gyarados."

"Stay calm, Mikleo. You can do this. I _believe_ in you."

The entire situation was so comical, yet Mikleo regarded it with the utmost seriousness.

He needed this Pokémon.

And he was _**going to get it, damn it**_.

He may have been an adult, but his age didn't bother him. He'd always been referred to jokingly as the 'child' of the group, so any ribbing about this didn't bother him.

So Mikleo steadied himself, narrowed his eyes in concentration, and _**caught that motherfucking Lapras.**_

Twice.

But on the third time it didn't break free. The victory music was heard, and the Pokémon appeared on screen.

"It's a boy!" Sorey crowed, and it sounded too much like a declaration of birth for Mikleo. "Good CP, as well. A healthy boy!"

This was getting a little weird. Even by Sorey standards. "It's not a baby…" Mikleo mumbled, gaze transfixed on the screen. At last, he had his Lapras. Now, he could return home in a satisfied spirit. His victory had been a long time coming. He exited off the Lapras, and turned to a beaming Sorey. "Are you ready to head back home?" He didn't expect an answer.

However…

"Holy shit it's an Arcanine!" Sorey gestured at the phone animatedly. "There's an Arcanine! Can you see it?"

Mikleo glanced down, and raised his eyebrows. "Indeed it is." He said, with minor surprise.

"We have to catch it!"

And despite being exhausted…

"Where do you think it is?"

They were _**explorers**_ , after all.

* * *

 **WHY Team Instinct? I don't really know. I just thought Sorey would fit in.**

 **Mikleo + Team Mystic = AWESOME!**

 **Thanks for reading. (Please) Review if you can be bothered.**

 **PS:** **If anyone prefers reading on AO3, the link to my works is on my Fanfiction profile here. I intend to post anything in the future on that site first. Have a nice day.**


End file.
